1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for domestic microwave ovens. Above all, the present invention relates to browning accessories which are used during microwave cooking for providing a food item with a crispy or browned surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current microwave ovens have an extra feature in the form of a grill or a browning device incorporated into the oven. Typically, this browning device is mounted in the ceiling of the microwave cavity in order to direct radiant heat toward the food item being cooked. However, other types of microwave ovens do not present this feature. For this latter kind of microwave oven, there may be offered other accessories for providing a browning effect for a food item.
It is known in the art of domestic microwave ovens to use microwave absorbing materials for providing a heated surface that, when subjected to microwave energy, attains a temperature suitable for crisping or browning a food item simultaneously with the microwave cooking.
One example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,162 wherein a cooking utensil is disclosed, comprising a ferromagnetic-like material that reaches a certain temperature during use.